Make New Memories
by Major144
Summary: A little sequel to "An End to the Icy Madness". Simon is feeling sad about Betty and his past. Marceline comes and cheers him up and says they should make new memories.


Make New Memories  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is a story just for fun.

In the land of Ooo there was a cave in that cave was a pink house. That was where Marceline lived. It had been a few weeks since Simon had been freed from the evil spirt of Iceen and regained his sanity. Simon now dressed and looked like the the way he first meet Marceline, before he became the Ice King. After the battle against Iceen the place know as the Ice Castle was destroyed. Simon decided to live with Marceline. The two of them had gone through the wreckage of the castle and found some of Simon's old stuff. They found some old photo albums, some drums, a keyboard, and some books. For the past few days Simon and Marceline lived happily. They had a father daughter relationship. They would read, watch TV, play music, and talk about the past and the future. One day Finn and Jake stopped by and gave some old tapes to Simon. They were Simon's tapes. They were a video diary of him and the Ice King. The video diaries of the Ice King were funny ones of him exercising or of him wearing a black wig and signing one of Marceline's song. However on one of the tapes was a diary from Simon as he first came in contact with the crown. He lost the women he loved Betty. The video showed Simon slowly turning into the Ice King and loosing his sanity. It was a real heartbreaker. Marceline floated downstairs one afternoon and found Simon watching the tape of his past self becoming the Ice King. A few tears trickled down his face. He was also looking at a picture in one of the old photo albums. It was a picture of a young smiling Simon before becoming the Ice King. In the picture he was with a red haired women wearing glasses. They were smiling in the picture. Simon sniffled and wept a little. Marceline floated into the room.  
"Hey Simon. You feeling ok?" She asked.  
Simon quickly wiped the tears away, quickly turned off the TV, and put on a confident face.  
"Hey Marcy. I'm fine." He said.  
Marceline looked at the picture.  
"Your blaming yourself about Betty and what you did as Ice King." She said.  
"Yeah. It's all my fault! The crown and Iceen got to me and I forgot about you and drove you away! Then I did all those terrible things all around Ooo!" Sobbed Simon as he broke down in tears.  
Marceline came forward and hugged him.  
"It's not your fault. That Iceen guy drove you crazy as you fought off his influence. Everyone forgives you for what you. They know you weren't completely yourself. I forgive you! What matters now is that your back!" She said.  
An idea came to her.  
"Wait right here." She said as she flew up to her room.  
She grabbed her stuffed animal Hambo, a camera, and an old picture of herself as a kid. She rushed down the stairs.  
"Your remember Hambo?" She said as she held the stuffed animal for Simon to see.  
A small smile formed on Simon's face.  
"I sure do. I gave you Hambo when we first met." He said.  
"That's right. Back then I was a scared little girl crying in the middle of a ruined city alone. Then you showed up and wiped my tears away. You ran into an abandoned toy store, you came back, and gave me Hambo. You took me on your travels. We laughed, we cried, and loved one another." Said Marceline. She put Hambo down and picked up the old picture of herself as a kid. "I received your message. I forgive you for leaving and forgetting about me. You only left to protect me, because you were afraid you might hurt me when you wore the crown. It wasn't you that forgot me it was your fight against Iceen's influence that made you forget me. Simon your the kindest sweetest person I've ever met. I'm proud to know you and I consider you my father. I love you." Said Marceline with tears in her eyes.  
Simon smiled at her with tears of happiness in his eyes.  
"Thank you Marcy. Your right I shouldn't worry about all my past mistakes. I wasn't myself back then. Everyone forgave me. I just have to forgive myself. Betty wouldn't want me to live in sorrow. She would want me to strive to a happier brighter tomorrow. Thank you for reminding me. Thank you Marcy for your kind words and your love. I'm proud to have met you and I consider you my daughter. I love you." Said Simon as he embraced Marceline.  
After a few minutes they stopped hugging. Simon saw the camera.  
"What's that for?" He asked.  
"I think it's time that you and me make some new memories." Said Marceline.  
She set the camera on a nearby table and set the timer for 15 seconds. She flew back to the couch sat next to Simon and put Hambo in her lap. They smiled as the camera flashed. Marceline ran over to it and looked at the picture smiling. She showed the picture to Simon. It was a good picture of them.  
"That's a keeper. Said Simon smiling.  
He carefully placed the picture in a new photo album. He smiled at the new picture as he closed the photo album.

Latter that night Simon was reading in the kitchen. Marceline wondered in wearing her pajamas.  
"I'm going to bed. Good night Simon." She said.  
"Good night Marcy." Said Simon looking up from his book.  
Marceline floated upstairs. About 30 minutes latter Simon went up stairs. He took a peak at Marceline's room. Marceline laid in bed. She was asleep, the covers were off of her and she shivered a little bit. Simon walked in and put the covers on her. He smiled and kissed Marceline on the forehead. A small smile appeared on Marceline's sleeping face.  
"Goodnight Marcy. I love you my daughter." Whispered Simon as he left the room.  
He went to his bedroom and changed into some pajamas. He went sleep with a great sense of joy in his heart for his daughter Marceline and for the future.

The End.


End file.
